The Royal Family
by dsbabes
Summary: Alex was a little girl when her father kicked her and her mom out from the palace. She entered the richest school when she met Noah the Prince of the country. Their relationship wasn't great when suddenly Alex's life changed...
1. Chapter 1

_**The Royal Family**_

Prologue: The beginning of my life.

When I was a little girl, my mother would say that I would grow up to be the most beautiful Princess in the history of the Royal Family in the whole world. She used to say that I will be smart yet naïve, elegant yet clumsy, dangerous yet the nicest in the family. But her dreams were crushed by my dad who hated me to the last bone of his body.

One evening when I was five years old, he kicked us out of the palace. That night he was fighting with my mother (who was a maid in the palace at the time.) I was in my room trying to sleep when I heard the screaming from the corridor, I got up thinking that mother was crying again. I walked to the bedroom door and opened it slightly.

''George, I mean your Highness, please don't do this! She's your daughter! You swore to take care of her! You swore!'' She yelled. When I looked at her at the time she seemed so old to me, so tired.

''I am taking care of her!'' He yelled back at her. ''Ellen you are going to get the apartment of the highest rank in the country. You will get allowance for your girl and everything you want, but remember I will never let her be a part of the Royal family!''

''Do you even know your own daughters name?'' My mother asked out of the blue. She looked at him and I saw her expression change to anger. She slapped my father with all the force she had and said angrily, ''I don't want your apartments or allowance for my daughter. I will gladly move away from here and I am glad that she isn't allowed to be a part of the Royal Family. I am glad that she won't know her father who doesn't even know his own daughters name! Her name is Alex, George!''

My mother kept her word. The next day she gathered our stuff, which wasn't much, and we moved out. Since then we lived with my grandparents. My mother found a job in the richest school of the country as the janitor. She worked hard day and night. We were poor but we were the happiest family on earth.

When I was thirteen my mother died of breast cancer, her last wish was for me to enter the school she worked in. She told me that she's going to be by my side forever. She said that she will never leave me even if she's gone and I kept my word. I entered the school with the money she left behind for me, and now four years later, I am in my last year of this school praying and asking for help from my mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**TRF**

Chapter 1: First Day of School!

The iron gate of the school looks big like always, but the difference this time is that this year I am going go through them for the last time. When I look around me all I can see is rich kids getting out of their cars and making their way to the school building. I stayed invisible all these years and pretty much I want to keep it that way. The reason I want to do that is because the Prince Noah goes to this school and when he's bored… let's just say it ain't pretty.

Anyway there is nothing for you to worry about I am not that kind of girl. As I walked pass the gate there was already the daggers coming this way and by daggers I mean dirty looks. I am being bullied because _'I'm not rich'_. I mean come on in this world if you're not rich then you're nothing. It's that simple and since the Prince Noah sponsors this school there is nothing I can do.

I walked to my locker, which is located on the third floor of the building. _Damn it full of shit again._ You see my locker is located right beside Prince's one and all the girls of the school hate my guts because of it. I mean it's not my fault the principal put it arranged it like that! I was getting my books out from the locker when Prince Noah approaches his locker. He opened it when pink and red envelopes dropped I knew straight away that they were love letters. I looked at him and saw him smiling. _I guess he's happy…_ I closed my locker and started walking when somebody pulled me back. I turned around to see the Prince; my eyes popped out.

''Hey can you help me?'' he asked. I looked at him with confusion in my eyes then he said. ''I need help carrying the letter to the bin. I really don't need them.'' I looked behind him and realised he was talking about the red and pink envelopes. I shook his hand of and screamed.

''Are you stupid? Who do you think I am your maid? You should have little more decency than this… I mean those girls put their hearts out for you. Do you know how much courage it took them to put them there? If you want to through the letters out because you don't need them do it yourself, asshole!'' I turned around and walked away only minutes later after I calmed myself I realised what a stupid mistake I made…

Noah's P.O.V.

I watched her walk away. _No one has acted this way before… this is going to be fun!_ She made me think for a minute and I did realise that there were feelings put into the letters but those feelings are wasted for nothing since I have an arranged marriage with this Princess Alex who goes to this school. I don't even know her! _I wonder what her name is. That girl looked simple yet there's something about her that I can't quite catch. _

Anyway, I picked all the letters and threw them out. I went to my locker and took my books out for the classes. I had English class first which I enjoy actually. I walked through long wide corridor of the third floor when I heard the music. I looked around to see if anyone else noticed the music but they were busy looking at me. I listened to the music and came to double wooden door. I opened them slightly just enough so my head can come through and saw this girl dancing with all of her might. She looked dangerous yet she looked elegant and nice at the same time.

Without realising I entered the hall. I watched her dance when she suddenly stopped dancing, turned off the music player and turned around. It was her!

''Hey, looking quite tired,'' I said. ''Here take this water it should help you a little.'' She stared at me and I felt like she was seeing right through me. She started reaching for the bottle when the bell rang.

''Maybe next time, Your Highness…'' She said and colleting her school bag she darted to her class, while I was left with the image of her dancing.


	3. Chapter 3

TRF

Chapter 2: Lunch

My first three classes were boring as usual. Our teachers re-introduced themselves again (it's custom to do it in this school). While they were doing that I was actually thinking about Prince Noah. For some strange reason my mind couldn't stop. _He saw me dance! Damn I am doomed! That's it, he's going to tell everyone and I am going to die! Oh dear merciful God help me! _What can I say, I am a dramatic person.

I walked to the lunch line when I saw Prince Noah standing in front of me. My eyes popped; he was making out with the cheerleader of our school. Let me tell you something about Bella. She's a bitch with blond hair, big blue eyes and big boobs. Yes you have read this right. She is the typical popular girl and she is a sworn enemy since I have entered the school and found out my locker was right beside Noah's.

I guess I was staring too much because Noah turned my way. When he saw me he gave me his big grin and waved. Everyone in the line turned their heads to see who he was waving to and I also did that so I won't be murdered by the fans of his. My plan didn't work out so much since he came towards me and started talking to me.

''So you eat too?'' he gave me one of his glittering smiles. I swear I could not see for like ten seconds.

''Um, Could you please like stay away from me.'' I asked him as politely as I could. He looked at me with shock in his eyes and asked. ''Why, do you want me to stay away from you?''

''Because I want to live a little longer if I may,'' I answered. He looked confused so I explained him in more detail. '' You see you have a lot of fans, and they already hate me because my locker is right beside yours, and you talking to me definitely doesn't help the situation.''

He looked around amused by what he saw, which were daggers coming this way.

''Alright,'' he said then he suddenly leaned close to my ear and whispered. ''I'll see you later, dancer.'' Then he kissed my cheek. I got really angry at him grabbed his hand, leaned closer to his ear and whispered back, ''Go fuck yourself.'' I realised his hand and walked away from the commotion that was happening behind me. _Shit that fuck face is making me angry again!_

Noah's P.O.V.

_She did it again. She left like a storm. I wonder what I did to offend her this time. _When I turned around I saw people staring at me, now I know what she meant about wanting to live longer. My phone started to vibrate in my pocket; I picked it up and answered.

''**Hello, yes this is Noah speaking what can I do for you mother.''**

''**Yeah son, remember that you have the meeting with Princes Alex today. They finally found her after twelve years of searching. Her mother did a good job hiding the Princess of Alaska.'' **My mother said sounding quite excited if I may add.

''**Yeah mom I know. I am the First Prince of England and I am supposed to unite our countries by marrying Princess Alex. I just hope she isn't ugly.''** I said.

''**Oh dear, believe your mom when I say this; she is really pretty. She looks smart yet naïve, elegant yet clumsy and she looks dangerous yet nice ****a ****girl. Listen I have to go you father is calling me****,**** see you later dear.''** And with this my mother hung up on me. I looked at my phone it said 13:30_._ I put my phone away and walked away. I was walking through the corridor when I saw the dancer girl she seemed to be talking to someone. I went closer so I could hear the conversation.

''**Hey grandma, how are you feeling today? Good really. Did you go there yet? Did you put in the good word for me? Did you tell her how much I missed her? Did you tell her that I am coming later to see her? Okay, I'll see you later grandma'' **she put her phone away and turned and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

TRF

Chapter 4: The Meeting.

''Now let me say this first: IDON'T WANT TO BE A QUEEN.'' I said to the royal family in conference room that we were talking in. they stared at me blankly.

Okay guys you are probably wondering what is happening… I wonder that myself actually. So I finished talking to my grandmother and I started walking towards the gate of the school, so I could go home, when suddenly these dudes pop up out of nowhere and then they grabbed my arms saying that I was to come with them. I of course didn't give up. I screamed and fought back but it was no use; they were stronger and bigger.

It took us like an hour to get to this place, when we suddenly stopped they opened the door for me and said that I have to get out of the car now. And I did, when I looked up from the ground I saw the palace that I wanted to avoid for the rest of my life.

The palace itself looked big and beautiful. When I entered the corridor was gorgeous looking'. It had marble floor. FLOOR! The maids brought me to this orange-brownish room decorated with the latest fashion couches tables and curtains.

''Princess Alex you have to wait for a little while till the queen and her son comes to greet you. In a mean time do you want anything?'' she asked. I answered no and at that they left. Apparently a while means an hour. I waited there for an hour till they came.

When the door opened this elegant lady who looked like she was in her thirties came in, she smiled brightly and greeted me, ''Princess Alex, at last you have been found!'' she seemed very happy; I on the other hand wasn't so I responded with a cold voice.

''I wish I wasn't. What is it that you want, Your Highness?'' I asked.

At that Prince Noah came in and when he saw me his jaw dropped. So now we are in the conference room talking about this arranged marriage and I pretty much turned it down.

''But why don't you want to be a queen?'' Noah's mother asked amused.

''Because of people like you! Damn it! This all a joke to you isn't it'' I was getting more and more angry. ''Listen, I don't want to become a queen nor I want to be a part of the royal family. My father isn't that happy to see me either, he doesn't even care about me. He and I agree only on one thing it is better for me if I leave this stupid place. I wish to leave.''

''You don't know what you are going to miss, beautiful gowns, make-up, clothes…'' The Queen said.

''Why don't you stuff them into your supper nice ass, Your Highness? I asked and with that I left the room and the palace. Once I was behind the gate I ran, I ran as fast as I could to the only place I could. My mothers grave.


	5. Chapter 5

TRF

Chapter 5: The Compromise

Noah's P.O.V.

_This is the third time she did this!_ I looked at my mother, whose eyes were in shock and her mouth open, and I started to laugh. _That girl just made me laugh!_

''So mother,'' I said. ''Do you still want her to be my Queen or what?'' I looked at my mother and suddenly I saw anger and revenge written all over her face, she looked at me smiled (but her smile wasn't all love and forgiveness, it was more I am going to get that bitch) and answered in a calm composed way, ''My dear she's a wild one, but don't worry mother can do anything for you my dear.'' I stared at her. She was not my mother she was a witch. A moment passed and suddenly the conference room door opened when a man, who looked about thirty-nine came into the room.

''Is she here yet?'' He asked. ''Am I too late?''

''Sir, I am afraid your daughter had left the building five minutes or so ago.'' My mother replied. I watched as his eyes went from hopeful to sad. I couldn't stay in this place anymore, well more like this room but you get the picture.

I went to the only place I knew I will have peace and quiet. It was a cemetery near here. I know it's weird but it's the only place my bodyguards won't bother me.

My walk to the cemetery was nice and calm. I went to my favourite spot of this place. It has a huge oak tree and behind it there is one grave that is always clean and well looked after. I feel like I belong there, like its right for me to stay there and wish for something. As I leaned behind this huge, strong and weirdly warm oak, I closed my eyes and wished for …. Well you are not going to find out. Minutes maybe passed when I suddenly heard weeping sounds coming from behind.  
>''Hey mom,'' I knew the voice straight away. It was her. ''How are you? They found me, you know?'' She asked. I couldn't believe it was her mother's grave. I listened to what she said to her mother and although I know I shouldn't do this but I couldn't help myself. She got my attention and once someone or something has my attention I can't get them out of my mind.<p>

Alex P.O.V.

When I came to my mother's grave, I knew someone was there. I didn't want to sound rude but that someone was there the whole time! I mean come on who does that? So I did what I always do. I asked him or her why they are doing this.

There was no reply what so ever. I looked at the tree and imagined that there was no one there, that so totally didn't work so I stood up said goodbye to my mother and started to walk away and as that someone thought I was far away they were so wrong. I sneaked behind that tree went around and found Prince Noah sitting and looking at my mother's grave.

''You know it's rude to do that.'' I said. He jumped and screamed like a little girl and I swear to God he looked so funny that I just had to laugh right there and then. He looked at me and joined me. I was laughing so hard that I couldn't make a sound anymore so I started to clap like a retarded seal.

''I know I should've done it,'' he said. ''But I couldn't stop it.''

''That's like saying you're a stalker or something.'' I answered still laughing. Then it suddenly hit me that I am supposed to hate him.

''Hey I am not a stalker, just someone who's interested in you at the moment.''

''So I became your new target? That's nice. But listen to me clearly; I am not going to give you the pleasure of bringing me down. And if by any chance you do, I am going to bring you down with me.'' He stared at me in shock while I walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

TRF

Chapter 6: The Longest Day

Alex P.O.V.

Well let's just say that Noah wasn't happy with what I said. He started to follow me. Seriously for a moment there I thought he was a stalker but then he grabbed me wrist and turned me around. He looked at me as if he is seen my soul, my anger, fear and loneliness, like he could read my thoughts and all I could do was stare at his deep blue eyes. They were pulling me closer and closer to him. He spoke.

'You should consider accepting the offer you know.' I was lost for words. I couldn't believe it.

'And you say that because, you want to become a king?' I asked

'No, I am asking you to consider this because I think that I may like you.' He answered. My eyes popped. I was in such shock. When I tried to say something all came out was. 'Ah' and 'Um'. I didn't even notice when his both hands were behind my back pulling me closer to him. I could practically feel his six-pack.

I put my hands on his shoulders. I tried to push myself away from him but it was no use. He was too strong. He gave me his half smile that took my breath away. Literally. He leaned closer to my face, still smiling. All I could do was stare at his beautiful eyes. He was close to my lips; I parted my lips to say something when suddenly he kissed me. At first it was gentle but then it got deeper, more passionate.

We probably broke world's record on kissing. When he stopped kissing me, I could barely stand and he had to hold me so I won't fall. He held me like he knew I needed him to hold me, like he knew I will drop and hurt myself. I wanted more. I didn't want him to stop kissing me. I felt like we were meant to be.

Noah's P.O.V.

When I finished kissing her I could barely stay composed. All I wanted to do was rip her clothes off and have some passionate sex with her but I couldn't do that. Not yet. She didn't like me. When I saw her face, it was blushed and her eyes screamed she wanted more. She could barely stand. I had to hold her and I admit she was the first person to be that way.

Whenever I got together with a new girlfriend it was always the same thing: I thought you would more rash, dangerous a rebel. They wanted me to make them my property but in fact I was opposite with them I didn't want them to be my property. I treated them well. I took them out on romantic dates and all that but they never been happy with that that's way all my relationships lasted at least one month. And that was what got me my reputation.

When I'm with Alex all I want is to make her mine, to make her fall for me that she won't see another man. I wanted her like she was the only one that could make me happy. I wanted to her the world, give her everything I had. I just knew that we were right for each other. Like we were long lost soul mates.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Thank you so much for reading The Royal Family. I have no idea how I am going to end this. _ Thank you so much. **** I have tendency to turn everything into a drama. My female characters are always strong and are not afraid to stand up for themsleves. At times they might be stupid. That's because I am kinda like them ****Have fun reading this story. Comments would be much appreciated. Thank you again. **

TRF:

Chapter 7: The Longest Day part 2:

Noah and I stood there for minutes but the time we spent watching each other's eyes seemed longer. I realised that I should be feeling like this. It was not me. I pushed myself away from Noah and walked away. I did not look at him nor did I want to. I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to hold myself back. I would've come back to his strong, gentle arms.

I lived near the cemetery. It only took me couple of minutes to walk to my house. My house wasn't in the best shape. There were holes on the roof so when it rained we have to put bucket under it. I don't have my own room and I don't really need one. I share a room with my grandparents (Don't worry we have our own beds). We may not be the richest people but we are the happiest ones on this earth.

When I came in the front door, my grandmother greeted me.

'Hey sweetie,' she said. 'How's your day?' She asked with a big smile on her face. She is 66 years old and still looked like 40. She has white, short hair that she always keeps in a bun. She is small and slim and she has so much energy to the point that I am getting jealous of her. I smiled back and told her everything.

By the time I finished telling about my meeting with the Queen, please I am not stupid I won't tell my granny about my first kiss there is no way, she already lost her energy. I mean come on who wouldn't. I was like that after I left that place.

'Oh dear, they found you.' She started to lose her slightly tan-ish skin colour. She looked pale.

'Why don't you lie down for a while?' I stood up and led her to her bed. 'I'll make you my special green you like with sugar and a bit of honey?' I walked to the kitchen and poured some water to the kettle I put the kettle on the hob and turned it on. It took a while for the kettle to heat up. I took out three mugs. Put a bag of green tea to each followed by two teaspoons of sugar and a little bit of honey. While I was busy in the kitchen my granddad came back from the woods.

It was already September. The weather is not what it used to be. I poured water to each of the mugs and put them on a tray. I took the tray and walked to our room there I found my granddad and grandma already talking about what happed in their day. They both seemed so happy whenever they were together. Like their world lights up every time they are near each other again.

'Hey granddad,' I greeted him. He looked at me and smiled. 'I made you my specialty tonight.'

'Don't tell me. It's green tea with sugar and honey.' He said jokingly.

'Well that's pretty much what I am good at.' I laughed and handed them their mugs. I sat on my bed and we talked and laughed. I told my granddad about what happened again I didn't mention my first kiss. His reaction was like always, calm and composed whenever a problem occurred.

'I guess it's time.' He said more to himself then my grandmother.

'But it can't be she's not eighteen yet!' my grandma claimed.

'Wait what do you mean by ''It's time''?'

'Before your mother died she asked us to raise you and when they find you…. Well basically you have to go there and meet your father honey.' he finished in a rush.

'What do you mean meet my father?'

'It was her last wish, dear.' Grandma said. 'She wanted you to see that your father wasn't as heartless as you think.'

I stared. I mean I didn't want to believe this. 'He left us!' I screamed. 'No young lade, don't you dare to use that tone with us. You are going to live with your father for a year then you will decide whether you want to become a Queen of Alaska or to choose to live a simple life.' Granddad shouted.

'I choose the simple life.' I screamed.

'Enough,' my grandmother rarely shouted so this was a shock. 'You will live there for a year. Then you will decide. We are doing this for your own good. Now we finished this talk, it's time we all got some rest.'

That night was really long. The whole day was messed up. I hated this feeling. _Why did I have to be this nice to my grandparents?_I asked myself._Because I was thought to be like this. _I answered my own question. It seemed like today was the longest day of my entire life.


	8. Chapter 8

TRF:

Chapter 8: I give up.

I really don't know when I fell asleep but I sure know when I woke up. The alarm clock struck seven and I had to wake up to go to school, of course I didn't want to because I was so freaking tired but what could I do? I had to go to school if I wanted a better life for myself and my grandparents. At least what I could do was repay them for everything I have done.

I sat right up and went straight for my wardrobe. I opened it slightly and saw that the only clean pair of clothes were my black, skinny jeans, white blouse and a black blazer and oh yeah clean socks and undies too. I looked around some more and started to panic.

'Grandma, where are the rest of my clothes?' I asked while shouting.

'Yes my dear, they are in the washing machine they'll be clean by today. You just put what you find there and go eat your breakfast okay?'

I haven't dressed that why in years. I wasn't really okay with that style but what could I do, if I had to go to school might as well go all the way with my look too. I smiled to myself and picked all the clothes, shoes and my make-up bag that I haven't used in like ages but who cares. I went straight to the bathroom where I transformed myself.

I put my clothes on and the ankle boots that have the chain at the back of them. _Cool! They still fit me! I love these shoes._ I applied mascara and eyeliner on my eyes. Also don't forget the foundation and concealer and lastly but not least I applied my gold and bronze eye shadow and some light pink lip-gloss. Before all the make-up of course I washed myself. I brushed my hair and put them in a high ponytail. To finish my look I put on my necklace.

When I exited the bathroom my grandma smiled at me and cried happy tears.

'Finally, you are finally looking like a true Princess. I am so glad that I didn't throw away all the make-up.' She smiled and hugged me really tight. I looked at the clock on the wall and said that I am late.

I ran to school and still couldn't make it. It was tutor time. That meant that all of my base class was in the same room listening to my stupid tutor about grades and being in school on time. I ran to my base room door, stopped and took a deep breath. Turning the door handle I opened the door and said 'Sorry sir, I am late. I overslept today.'

Everyone in the class turned to look at me and their faces dropped. I was looking around for a free place to sit but the only place was right beside Prince Noah. So I took the seat next to him. He looked at me and smiled his sexy half smile.

'Well, look who do we have hear.' He whispered. I answered looking straight ahead with a cold voice.

'Don't get your hopes up boy. I didn't do this for you.' I smiled my cheeky smile and looked at him.

'So did you think about the offer?' He changed the subject.

'Funny you mention this,' I said 'I actually did. I have a condition.'

'Name it.'

'This day next year, will be the day I decide if I want to remain a Princess. And while I am going to be trained to be one my grandparents are going to live at the palace as guests.'

'Isn't that to conditions?' He asked and I could practically see his smile.

'Take it or leave me alone.'

'Agreed then,' He took my chin and turned my face so I was looking at him and with a passionate kiss he sealed our deal.


	9. Chapter 9

TRF:

Chapter 9: The Regret.

Alex's Father's POV

Have you ever regretted one thing in your life so, so badly that you just want to go back in time and change everything back? So when you wake up in a morning with a smile on your faces, knowing that you done the right thing when you look at your daughter and her mother by not pushing them away? I do but I did what I had to do if I wanted them to be safe, protected and loved.

Ellen and her daughter Alex would've never felt loved or safe. I am the King for the love of god! I am the one they should be running from. And so they did. Now I feel terrible for my actions. I love Alex more than my life itself. Today I am going to meet her for the first time in twelve years. Finally, I am going to die being the happiest man on earth.

I looked at my watch it was already 3:30 pm, which meant my daughter will be arriving to the castle right about now. Her fiancé Prince Noah informed us that she agreed to come and live with us for a year before making her decision, with the condition that Ellen's parents come. I agreed no matter how much my adviser said it was the worst idea.

I heard a knock on the door; I looked up to see a maid. She curtsied and let in my daughter. I looked at her. I breathed in a deep breath. I couldn't believe how beautiful she turned out to be. She had strong ocean blue eyes just like her mother. She also had brown wavy hair that had little natural light highlights put in a high ponytail. She now stood in front my desk I mentioned to sit down. She did.

'Well your highness what can I do you for?' She asked.

'Hi Alex,' I smiled. Tears started to make their way to my eyes but I didn't care. I let them out. _Finally! I am finally talking to my daughter. _ She saw my tears and she started to tear up as well. 'I know you may not want to hear this from me know after twelve years but hear me out.' She nodded for me to continue so I did 'I know you were listening to our fight that night. I know you saw me shout at your mother and for that I really, deeply apologize. I am not trying to make up excuses for myself, what I did was wrong but the only reason I did this was because I wanted you to be protected from all of this.' I span my finger around my study room.

'What do you mean this?'

'Once you start living here you will understand. I am always going to be here. If anything does not feel right you can always come and talk to me.' I smiled my sad smile and waited for her to reply.

'What do you mean ''here to talk''', she quoted. 'Where were you for the last twelve years? Where were you when I needed you the most? Do you even know that mom died? Do you even know why she died?' she cried. 'If you want me to talk to you, then I need to trust you first and you know what ''dad'' I don't trust you.' With that she stormed off and slammed the door behind her.

I chuckled. _Just like her mother. Like a real emotional hurricane._

**(A/N): So sorry for a short chapter! I really wanted to make this chapter about Alex's father because I thought he needed to be heard. Her father is sweet guy and he cares about Alex. So I just wanted to let you guys know…. Comment! Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

TRF

Chapter 10: Wow!

_Stupid Father making me all angry! Hate him with all my life!_ I walked through the very wide and long corridor. I looked around and saw amazing paintings of my ancestor's. One of the paintings stood out to me. The painting was in gold frames. The woman in the painting had striking ocean blue eyes, her short, wavy brown hair were hanging loose on her shoulder. Her cheeks were flushed and her smiled shined showing happiness that I never felt.

From the distance I heard some female voices. I looked to my right and saw nothing but the long corridor. The voices got louder but I saw no one. I looked to my left but I didn't see anyone. _What the hell! I ne__ed to go and sleep!_ I continued to walk to my left, looking around staring at the beautiful paintings, antiques and statues. I didn't even notice when a bunch of girls/women were walking my way.

I smiled politely at them when one of them spoke. She had grey and cold eyes, blond short and hair.

'You must be new here.'

'Yes, I am Alex. I just arrived and you are?' I asked

'Clare.'

'Nice to meet you-'I was cut off by Clare. 'No, it's not nice to meet you. You're the trash that came into Noah's life! Just mark my words I am going to make your life a living hell.' She evilly smiled at me. At first I was shocked but then I burst out laughing. I mean it was so funny!

'Listen to me Clare,' now all my laughter gone. 'My life is already a living hell you will not make it worse or change anything. All you need to know is for you to stay out of my way unless you want _me_ to make _your_ life a living hell.' her mouth opened then closed for a couple of time's making her look like a fish.

She glared at me. You know if her looks could kill I would be already in pieces. I smirked and walked away from her before she could actually kill me. I heard her calling me names behind me while stopping on the place. She looked like a child. I couldn't hold my laughter anymore, I laughed so hard. She got angrier and I laughed more.

I stopped laughing after a while. I looked around more. I was at the end of the corridor and there were to turns to take left or right. My chamber was on the right but I felt like exploring the castle a little more so I decided to turn left. I was looking around when I bumped into something hard and breathing. I fell on the ground on my butt. I looked up and saw a tall man with blond shaggy hair and brown eyes. He was about six foot one by my estimate and he looked like he had well defined muscles.

'Are you done checking me out?' the mystery man asked. I blushed and avoided his gaze. After I composed myself I glared at him. 'At least what you can do is give me a hand and help me up you jerk.' I hissed. He smirked at me and gave me his hands. I ignored the jerk and got up myself. I brushed the dust from my bum while he watched me.

'Well aren't you an eye-candy.' He said while smirking at me. I made a disgusted face and rolled my eyes.

'If you are trying to flirt with me it's not working. I am not interested now if you'll excuse me.' I turned right back around and started to walk to my chamber because the jerk made me lose all my interest in the let's-explore-the-castle time. I stepped like two feet from him when he grabbed my upper arm and pushed me to the wall hard.

'Do you know who you are talking to?' He asked.

'Well do you know who you are talking to?' I asked him.

'No.' he looked at me confused

'Well then we are even. Now release my hand before I call my father.'

'And who's your father? Some poor guard?' He laughed. I smirked at him. 'My father is the king. Will you release me now?' His eyes widened and reluctantly he loosened his grip around my arm. Before he could get over the shock I quickly pushed him away from me. He stumbled and fell.

'I'll get you for this!' he shouted after me. I ran quickly to my chamber and without any worry I laughed once I was in my room.


End file.
